Disfruta
by Swannyher
Summary: Conjunto de viñetas independientes unas con otras.
1. Victoria

Conjunto de viñetas. No tengo un número fijo. Hago esto porque siempre hay historias que escribes que no pertenecen a nada en general. Y creo que esta es la mejor forma de escribir sobre todo lo que te gusta.

Todos sabemos que si estamos escribiendo aquí es gracias a J.K. Rowling y que ningún personaje me pertenece.

* * *

**Victoria.**

Respira. La presión que hay sobre su pecho es fuerte y desgarradora, pero él respira. Busca. El agua está oscura, borrosa, en movimiento, pero él busca. Y nada. Respira el poco oxigeno que puede encontrar, busca con desesperación lo que ha perdido y sobre todo nada. Sin rumbo, esquivando algas, peces, basuras que los alumnos han tirado a lo largo de los siglos. Hace tiempo que el frío había optado por acomodarse en el interior de sus músculos, a pesar de que no ha parado en media hora porque sigue nadando. Y no quiere, más bien no puede, parar. Treinta minutos. Sólo. Sólo treinta minutos para seguir nadando, respirando, buscando. ¿A qué? Ó ¿A quién? Diez minutos. Y la presión sigue aumentando, el oxígeno reduciendo y él nada al mismo ritmo. Y junto a los cinco minutos restantes se añade el miedo que le faltaba por unirse a él. Y mira, observa, se detiene y cierra los ojos. Cuatros postes flotando en el agua le provocan cierta curiosidad. Se acerca lentamente y se extraña de su error de confundir a cuatro personas con cuatro simples palos. Y de esas cuatro daría la vida por… cuatro. Ya sea por amistad, por amor, por compasión. Lo sabe y espera. Y sólo quedan dos. Opta por la amistad y la rescata con rabia. Pero no puede evitar echar un último vistazo a la pequeña indefensa de la derecha y se acerca a ella.

El peso de los dos cuerpos es fuerte. El oxígeno ya no llega a sus branquias, pues estas hace minutos que desaparecieron de su cuello. Nadar es costoso y tiene que seguir buscando el hueco exacto para salir. No está seguro si la mancha borrosa y blanca que ve es la luz de la superficie o es que su cerebro ya empieza a fallar. Pero ante las dos opciones, lo mejor es escoger que es su salvación. Cansado de pensar que en un futuro no podrá usar los brazos, envía hacia arriba los dos cuerpos inmóviles y hace lo que tenía que haber hecho en un momento. Saca su varita y cuando se da cuenta está rodeado de gritos, de brazos, de mantas y de aplausos. Puede que haya perdido, pero Harry sabe que, para él, ha ganado.


	2. Sonrisas

Conjunto de viñetas. No tengo un número fijo. Hago esto porque siempre hay historias que escribes que no pertenecen a nada en general. Y creo que esta es la mejor forma de escribir sobre todo lo que te gusta.

Todos sabemos que si estamos escribiendo aquí es gracias a J.K. Rowling y que ningún personaje me pertenece.

* * *

- ¿Tú… que opinas? 

- Pues que estamos locos, Hermione.

- Loco tú por convencerme, loca yo por hacerte caso y locos los dos por hacer esto a estas horas.

- Tampoco es tan malo.

Claro, no era malo. Solo habían salido a las dos de la noche a los jardines de Hogwarts en pleno invierno y con un simple pijama. Y como acompañante llevaban la querida escoba de Harry robada por el querido Ron. Hermione intentaba que no se notara que le costaba andar, pues sus piernas estaban temblando. Pero el pelirrojo parecía ocupado en sonreír mirando hacia delante.

- Sabes que no lo voy a hacer.

- Sabes que sí. Es mi forma de agradecer que siempre me ayudes.

- Ronald… ¿te agradezco yo algo regalándote arañas?

Otra sonrisa… Las empezaba a odiar. Si el frío no se lo impidiera, hace mucho tiempo que habría salido corriendo.

- Sube.

- No.

- Sube. Ya.

Y otra más… Por miedo o por todo lo contrario se subió y se agarró a su cintura. El pelo de su cabeza empezó a irse para atrás por el viento.

- Ronald… ¡Bájame!

- Pero si no hemos subido ni un centímetro.

- Oh… ¿De verdad?

No lo veía, pero sabía que otra había aparecido en su cara. Le odiaba por eso, puede que algún momento amara sus sonrisas, pero en este momento las odiaba. Y la odiaba a ella por aceptar sólo por ver más sonrisas. Y le odiaba a él porque había conseguido que se olvidara de que estaban volando y sólo pensara en él.


End file.
